1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image building apparatus and more particularly to a combined structure of copying machine for building latent image of an original on a photosensitive body, developing it and transferring it to material to be image transferred and so-called image transfer type printer for transferring coloring agent of image transferring material to material to be image transferred in response to image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A copying machine of the type adapted to perform copying operation by way of the steps of building a latent image of an original on a photosensitive body, developing it in contact with a developing agent and transferring it to paper or the like material is well known. The conventional copying machine has advantageous features of high image resolvability, high processing speed and inexpensive manufacturing cost.
As to the so-called transfer type printer for transferring a coloring agent of image transferring material to material to be image transferred in response to image information, thermal transfer type image building apparatus is typically known. Image transferring material with a thermally fusible or vaporizable coloring agent coated thereon is usually employable for the thermal transfer type image building apparatus. Further, the recording head on the apparatus is constructed of a thermal head. As advantageous features of the thermal transfer type printer of small dimensions, inexpensive manufacturing cost, low level of noise and employment of plain paper as material to be image transferred are recognized increasingly, it is being used more and more in the recent years not only for the purpose of recording output from computors, word processors or the like but also as a recording device in a variety of structures. Another advantageous feature of the transfer type printer is that a digital signal is employable therefor.
However, it has been found that there is such a problem with the conventional system that when both functions of a copying machine and a transfer type printer are required, both copying machine and transfer type printer should be installed simultaneously because they are supplied separately. As a result, the conventional system is practiced at an expensive cost.